1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cover for a mobile device and a mobile device having the same, and more particularly, to a cover for a mobile device having a touch sensitive portion to generate input when being touched and a mobile device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art portable terminal includes a terminal housing, a display disposed to be exposed to the exterior of the terminal housing to display information, a touch pad attached to a surface of the display to generate input when being touched, and a side key mounted at a side surface of the terminal housing to generate a signal when being pushed.
The touch pad is formed of a transparent material, such that information displayed on the display may be seen from the exterior. Generally, the touch pad is fixedly adhered to an edge of an upper surface of the display by an adhesive, such as double-sided tape.
However, in the related art portable terminal, only a size corresponding to that of the display can be used as a touch area since the touch pad is attached to the front surface of the display.
Further, in addition to the touch pad, a push-sensitive side-key is mounted at the side surface of the terminal housing to generate input, thereby increasing manufacturing cost, requiring a complicated manufacturing process, and resulting in a poor design.
Further, the total thickness of the terminal is increased by the thickness of the touch pad and the thickness of the double-sided adhesive tape connecting the display and the touch pad. As a result of the thickness of the doubled-sided adhesive tape, a certain distance between the display and the touch pad is created.